


A Compromising Position

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: High School, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are taking a break from studying when an unexpected visitor walks in.





	A Compromising Position

            The schoolbooks and homework were long forgotten, the video games and cell phones were cast aside.  All thoughts of responsibility and modesty had been thrown away, along with two t-shirts and a pair of pants.  Prompto was currently working on getting rid of the other pair of pants, as he straddled Noctis, fumbling with his belt and the fastenings on his jeans.  He had barely unzipped them when Noctis pulled him down, kissing him fervently.

            "Maybe we should stop here," Prompto breathed once Noctis released him.  The prince shook his head, sucking on Prompto's neck and running his fingers up his spine.  Prompto shivered at the touch, jerking his body up.  "What if someone walks in on us?"

            Noctis rolled over so that Prompto was underneath him, then kissed him so hard it drew a yelp from the blond.  "No one's gonna come in."   _Kiss_.  "My dad's in meetings."   _Kiss_.  "I don't have anything scheduled with Gladio or Ignis."  He brushed Prompto's bangs out of his face, leaning in.  "We're completely alone."  With a devious smile, he tugged at Prompto's chocobo underwear.  "Cute," he smirked, peppering kissing down his chest until he reached his hips.

            Prompto blushed for a number of reasons.  "I like chocobos, okay?"  Noctis laughed softly and started pulling his underwear down, until Prompto panicked and grabbed his wrists.

            "What?" Noctis managed to say to him before there was a quick rapping at the door, followed almost immediately by the door creaking open.  For a split second, there was absolute silence as all three of them stared at each other in a mixture of horror, surprise, and embarrassment.  And then Ignis quickly shut the door again.

            Prompto covered his face for a moment, then looked up at Noctis with terror in his eyes.  "Oh, my God—he saw—did you see—?  You said no one would find out!" he finished, pushing Noctis back.

            "I didn't expect Ignis to barge in!" Noctis whispered angrily.  He crawled off the bed and pulled his pants up, refastening them.  "Get dressed," he ordered, throwing Prompto his clothes.

            "What d'you think I'm trying to do?" Prompto grumbled, pulling on his shirt.  "If you would just lock the damn door—"

            "Right, it's _my_ fault," Noctis said in a muffled voice, struggling to get his shirt on.  "You were singing a different tune when you told me to fuck you into next week."  He smoothed back his hair, shooting a glare in his lover's direction.

            Prompto glared back, hopping up and down as he pulled his skinny jeans on.  "I _did not_ say that!" he said, scandalized, his face immediately flushed.  "And besides, you had your hand down my pants—I wasn't thinking straight!"

            "Ugh, whatever!"  Noctis waited impatiently for Prompto to finish dressing, then, with a preparatory deep breath, he opened the door a crack.  Ignis was still there, standing just to the right of the doorframe, his cheeks still pink.  He glanced at Noctis, but didn't speak.  "You might as well come in," Noctis said, pushing the door open.

            Prompto was still picking up the items that were tossed aside when Ignis entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  He quickly took a seat on the bed, crossing his legs and nervous kicking his foot.  Noctis sat down beside him in a huff, while Ignis took a seat in the desk chair.  There was a long period of incredibly awkward silence before Prompto said hesitantly, "So...how much did you exactly see?"

            "Enough," Ignis replied shortly, not looking either of them directly in the eye.

            "Right," Prompto said softly, hanging his head.

            "It's not a big deal," Noctis said.  "You don't have to say anything to my dad."

            Ignis looked at him.  "I certainly wasn't planning on it."  At length, he added, "I'm not a snitch."  He cleared his throat.  "It's just…a bit to process is all."

            Noctis rolled his eyes.  "It's not _that_ much of a stretch.  I can understand Gladio being thick-headed about this, but I figured _you_ , at least--I mean, what did you _think_ we were doing?"

            "Studying!" Ignis exclaimed, flustered.  "I was told you were studying!"  He lowered his voice, suddenly conscious of his volume.  "I certainly didn't expect to find the two of you, practically naked, doing—in that—well, you know!"

            "This is horrible," Prompto moaned, bringing his head to his lap and covering his face with his arms.  "Just kill me."

            "I'm seventeen, Ignis," Noctis said, exasperated.  "Don't you remember being seventeen?  Didn't you have...urges…?"  Prompto uncovered his face long enough to give the prince a mortified look.  "What?"

            "Look," Ignis said, his tone commanding, "regardless of my ability to identify with your situation or not, you are supposed to be studying.  You both have responsibilities and your... _urges_...can wait."  Noctis shook his head a little, biting his tongue before he said anything stupid.  How was it that Ignis was only two years older than him, yet _so_ much more of an adult?  "I won't say anything, I won't allude to any relationship if that's what you want—"

            "That's what we want," Noctis cut in.

            "All right, then."  Ignis stood up, smoothing out his shirt and adjusting his glasses.  "I'll be going now.   _Please_ focus on your studying."

            "Wait," Noctis said, "what did you even want?"

            Ignis stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed, then blinked, his cheeks flushing slightly.  "I don't recall," he said quickly, before disappearing out the door.

            "Oh, man," Prompto groaned, clutching Noctis's arm and burying his face in his t-shirt.  "I can't show my face around here ever again."

            Noctis put his arm around him.  "Maybe it's time I talk to my dad about getting my own place."


End file.
